


[Podfic] A Time to love

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: Inspired by this prompt: Hannibal calls Will darling for the first time.





	[Podfic] A Time to love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Time to love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009684) by [broken_fannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal). 



Length: 7.56 minutes

[mp3 download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dg8g823p7me9qob/A_time_to_love.mp3/file)


End file.
